


Tainted

by overdose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Jekyll's love for his Master is so great that it brings his other side out. Hyde doesn't like the way Jekyll feels, though.





	Tainted

Master likes to be close to me. He takes me to almost every battle where I'm right at his side. If this were a different Holy Grail War, then I would for sure be his only Servant. We would be even closer. Yet, under the many Servants he has, I'm insignificant no matter what.

If I must be true to myself, I worry. As we enjoy each other's company, I could mess up. I don't trust the evil that lurks inside me, waiting to come out.

"Good job, Jekyll!"

Excitement boils up inside me like a child. Master places his hand on my shoulder to congratulate me after a battle. My body freezes, heart beating so fast, cheeks flushing red. My head pounds and I get a deadly urge, the feeling I hate the most.

"Jekyll? Are you okay?" Master asks, noticing my sudden behavior.

No, I want to say. "Yes..." I mutter instead, turning away from him. Master doesn't understand how he makes me feel. My heart is longing, but I know I have to stay away from him.

It's hard not to give into my urges. Even if I'm not fighting, the thought of being with Master gets me riled up. Being next to him makes my heart leap out of my chest. Yet I have no confidence in myself. At any moment, _he_ could come out.

If I drink the elixir and tell Master to stay away, I'll be able to relax and let Hyde go wild. After all, Master trusts me and I trust him. I'll let out all my frustrations, shutting myself in.

It's okay. I'm doing this to protect Master. I won't hurt him. At least, I'll try not to...

* * *

 

Jeez, it's been forever since I tasted blood! How long has it been since I plunged my knife into enemies?! It's tiring being an afterthought. I'm way stronger and useful than Jekyll. Well, there's no use arguing with myself. Jekyll finally gave into temptation and let me out after quite some time.

"Hyde!"

I glare at Master so deadly I can feel his entire world break. Then I grin, ignoring him. He doesn't control me. He isn't in charge of me. Let me be myself. I want to kill. I want to rage. All these enemies laid out for me...

"Hyde, that's enough! They're dead!" Master grabs me from behind, attempting to stop me from killing.

What's his problem? What doesn't he get? Unlike Jekyll, I don't care about him. Damn that fool for leaving me here to deal with these stupid feelings. My heart beats madly for Master. All I want to do is protect him from harm, strike everyone who dares mess with him.

But those aren't my thoughts. It's Jekyll's.

I push him on the floor, gripping the knife in my hand. Jekyll probably likes Master's smile, the way he grins cutely. I, on the other hand, would love to see his terrified expression. Maybe if I raise my knife, smirking...

Master laughs. He extends his hand and uses mine as support to stand up. "Stop playing around, Hyde!" he smiles like nothing happened. "If you're this eager to fight, we could go somewhere and train." His foolish grin makes me sick.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. I don't see a fearful expression on his face. His eyes aren't wide, teary. Master smiles almost gently, happy to see me. I hate it. I take the knife and move towards him. Hoping to strike him, I instead hit a large shield.

I'll get him next time. I'll make Master hate me the same way I hate him.

Blood drips off my knife. Turns out I did hurt Master...

Why do I feel regret?

* * *

There's blood dripping down the side of my head. I don't remember how many times I hit it against the wall, but at this point, it doesn't matter. I'm lightheaded and my vision becomes blurry, causing me to lose my footing. I fall onto someone's bed - I don't know if it's mines or Master's.

Jekyll won't leave me alone. He made a mistake of letting me out for "one day" just so he could gather his thoughts. Jekyll says he doesn't want to harm Master. He believes he won't be able to hold back, so here I am. He'll do plenty of thinking over there.

It's kinda funny. He's made the situation worse by shutting himself in. The first time he's done that... Well, he ended up dead. Now, Jekyll is regretting his decision. My head fills with sorrowful thoughts and regrets that it drives me crazy. I know I won't be able to stay for long. Jekyll isn't strong as a Servant. But his love for Master and Master's love for Jekyll enables him to hold me back.

My head starts to pound again. As I stand up to approach the wall again, my feet betray me and I fall over. As if on cue, the door opens.

"Jekyll...?" Master's voice is wary, slowing entering. He turns on the lights, and it causes me to hiss.

I hate the light. I hate the sun. I dislike everything bright.

"H-Hyde! Your head!" he hurries to me, trying to hoist me up on the bed. I don't possess the energy to push him off. Instead, I make it harder for him and stay still like a rock. We end up in the bed, anyways.

"Get the hell off me! I don't need your stupid help!" I snarl. Fuck, the pain in my head is getting worse. I wince and dig my nails into my skull, pulling my hair out. I curse at Jekyll under my breath, biting my lip so hard I bleed.

"Hyde," Master begins, attempting to touch me. I smack his hand away. "Fine. If you won't listen, then Jekyll will."

No, he won't! I'm in charge now. Me. Hyde. Master thinks he can win me over by saying that? Jekyll is gone.

My head stops hurting. Something warm touches my cheeks.

"Hyde... It's fine if you dislike me. You can hurt me all you want. Please, don't hurt yourself. Don't hurt anyone." his hands run through my hair like he's comforting me. I stay silent and listen to Master continue his bullshit talk.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Jekyll. Come back and talk to me. You don't think rationally when you're like this."

"He's gone," I growl, ramming him so hard he hits the wall in front of us.

Master tries to brush it off, but I see the pain in his eyes. "No. You're holding him back. You're holding yourself back. Don't hide anymore."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I drop to the floor. "It's your fault! It's your fault, Master! You're the reason why I'm - us - him - "

I pin all the blame on Master, knowing it's our fault. We can't face our own feelings. We can't face each other. We want to protect Master, but we can't even protect ourselves. I hated Jekyll for loving Master. I hated him for being too careful. I asked to come out once, and I never left, entrusting me to deal with these confusing feelings.

I love Master, and I want to protect him. I can't lose anyone else. His arms wrap around me. "It's okay, Hyde."

Ugh, why do things have to be like this? Sorry, Master... We'll protect you. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

 

"Is it good?" Master asked me the moment my teacup leaves my lips. "I wanted to make the best for you, so I asked for help!"

Just about everything Master does will make me happy. The tea is delicious, and I show it with a smile. "Yes, Master," I reply, setting the cup down. "Thank you so much."

"No problem!" he grins. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes..." Better than how I usually feel. After Hyde took over my body — no, after I let Hyde take over my body — I felt so much energy drain from me. He's stronger in every possible way, and I let him do what he wanted... I hate myself for that. Whatever happened while he was present is completely blurry in my mind. What I do recall is Master's words. "It's all thanks to you."

Master's face turns red. "M-Me?!" he's shocked. It's true, though. Master helps me through thick and thin. "No way, Jekyll... I consider myself a pretty mediocre Master. What I did last time... I wanted you back. I wanted you to calm down. It's not because you're my Servant, but because I..." his eyes go to the floor, avoiding my own. "I love you; you know that?"

It's hard to believe, but of course, I do. If he told me this a couple of days ago, I would go crazy. Now, I'm okay. Hyde is somewhat repressed, and I learned not to overdo it. I take Master's hand across the table. "I love you, too."

We're silent for a while before we burst into laughter, realizing how shy we are. With a smile and a nudge, Master asks if he can kiss me. I nod, and before I can prepare myself, we're already kissing.

"Thank you," I say when we part. "...for controlling me."

...I don't think it was me who said that. Either way, Master nods with a smile. I feel at peace, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this fic for some reason! but this is my 80th fic on here and what other way to celebrate it but by writing best boy? i grailed him to 80!


End file.
